Alice Pokemon Sacrifice
by xXPikaWafflesXx
Summary: HAI! Good Eevee-ning! This is basicly a parodic fanfic of Alice Human Sacrific (in this case ALICE POKEMON SACRIFICE) but with...POKEYMANZ INSTEAD! you better read it and ENJOY IT or i'll make Arceus lay a curse on you where you will be thrown out to Darkrai and faint a thousand times! :3


Authors Review: HAI! I'v recently gotten into lotsa creepy pasta's and stuff so yeh...DIS FANFIC GON' BE CREEPY! It's basicly a parody of the Alice Human Sacrfice story...But with Pokemons instead! SO ENJOY OR U WILL BE TEH FIFTH ALICE! :3

xXPikawafflesXx presents...

Alice Pokemon Sacrifice

Most of people know the story of Alice and the Wonderland.

But how did Wonderland get to the stage where it is now? Did Alice turn a normal world mad while imagining of Wonderland?

Or maybe, she wasn't the the only Pokemon there.

Each card of each land in Queens army knows a story of their own "Alice", who turned Wonderland upside down. But their stories are missing some parts.

To understand the real stories, hear this:

"Once upon a time, there was a small dream. It's unknown who dreamed it, but truly a small dream it was.

Small dream thought: "I don't want to disappear like this! How do I get people to see me?" Small dream thought and thought, and finally it came up with an idea; "I'll fool people to come to me, and they'll create their own world!"

Upon saying this, the dream turned pitch black like a shadow."

Now, we can tell the stories of four Alices.

The First Alice was a young Zoroark who had fur of red.

She had heard stories of unknown place called Wonderland and she wanted to find that place and investigate it.

So, she walked a long way, until she had gotten into the forest she hadn't seen before, the forest of the Wonderland.

"How beautiful this place is..." She said.

All the sudden a black silhuette stepped behind a tree. It bowed in front of her and said;

"Ah, may I ask you, what brings a young lady like you here, to our Wonderland?"

"I'd like to investigate this place if you don't mind."

"Of course you can do that my dear! I see you're carrying a beautiful sword with you... May I look it a bit closer?"

The First thought for a moment and then gave her sword to the hands of the shadow who looked at it for small while.

"Surely well made it is..."

"Thank you. It's just made." Zoroark smiled with a small concern.

"Hmm... Would you perhaps like to know a little secret..? It would be good to know, if you want to research this place and make something out of it" Shadow asked.

"Tell me everything you want."

Shadow grinned happily.

"Deep inside this forest, lies a treasure over your imagination."

"...Tell me more."

Again, shadow grinned.

"Surely wonderful treasure it is.. But the creatures of this forest have gone so far, that they hide the path to the treasure."

"Where can I find this path..?"

"Simple, I'd say... Try out your new sword, kill everyone who comes to your way, the blood makes you a red path to the treasure."

Shadow handled back First's sword, and when she took it, a mark was drawn on her paw. _Red spade of playing cards._

The Zoroark's mind when blank.

Then she swinged off the head of the shadow. And blood red path begun.

Everything that she encountered was killed by her sword. She walked a long way to the forest and all the sudden she heard that something was moving. And it surely couldn't be a pleasant creature, or whatever it was.

"Who's there?!" She asked.

Then, something wraped around her. She screamed, but that something also came in front of her mouth, silencing her.

Soon she found herself in a cage of some sort, and the shadow was sealing the lock.

"Let me out! Let me out, do you hear me!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't! Nobody knows how many more would lose their lives." Shadow grinned.

"You fooled me! Let me out you liar!" But shadow just laugh, took the sword on it's hand and walked away.

"Good bye, _First Alice_."

First screamed, but trees and vines grew thick around her cage.

Without the red path she made, her life is now unknown.

Second Alice was a Samurott who had fur of blue.

He wanted to practice his singing skills in some place without people as he was usually mocked by his family and other villagers for not doing anything useful and just singing all day long.

So, he walked trough a forest with a mysterious red path.

There, he found that peaceful place from a garden full of roses in the Wonderland, and started then singing from notes.

His voice was beautiful, and the notes were all clear and faultless.

First to came closer was a shadow. It listened Second's singing until the song ended.

"Bravo! Bravo! What an excellent singer you are!" It praised.

"Thank you. You're first to say that." He said and smiled.

"May I take a look at your notes? The song seems to be interesting and I didn't hear all the words from the beginning."

He gave the notes to the shadow.

"Here you are..."

Shadow read trough the song and said;

"Interesting..." It swinged it's hand over the note paper and the whole song changed.

"Truly this song seems like a masterpiece for someone like you to sing! Could you sing some more?" Shadow grinned and gave back the notes.

When that paper returned to Second's hand, a mark was drawn to that hand. _Blue diamond of playing cards._

So he started singing again, but something was wrong. The notes, they were twisted and broken.

But he couldn't stop singing. Instead, singing that song made him mad, and the notes that spred around the Wonderland drived others mad too.

He sang, sang, sang for days! And even that the song and his voice turned horrible, he fell in love with his voice, and ultimately, with himself.

Then, he saw a mirror in the middle of the garden, and he looked at himself on it.

"How beautiful I am... Pokemon of this world need my songs..." He laughed and turned.

Then he heard gun's loading voice behind him, and quickly turned back. The miror image of his was grinning, eyes were blue, and it had a gun on it's hands.

BLAM!

A bullet pierced his chest before he could do anything, and he fell on a rose bush.

His blood colored roses with bright red color, and one blood red rose bloomed out the shot wound.

It was so beautiful, but so sad sight.

The reflection stepped out the mirror, took off it's mask on it's face and laugh.

"My, my! Are you done already? Too bad..." The shadow took the rose blooming on his chest and whispered to his ear;

"Sleep well, _Second Alice_..."

It placed the rose on it's fur and walked off the garden that was once a paradise for many, but now it was like it didn't exist anymore.

Third Alice was a beautiful young Leafeon with leaves of green.

She was bullied by lots of pokemon who seemed to be jealous of her, including her stepmother and sisters, so on one day she ran away.

She ran through a forest with red path, through garden with roses blooming red, until she got to a yard of a beautiful castle.

"So beautiful... The Queen must be living a good life..." She said.

"That would be true, if we'd had a Queen." A shadow, who appeared to the yard, said. The Pokemon was startled a bit but calmed down quickly as she understood that the Shadows voice was calm.

"You don't have Queen in here?" She asked.

"Yes, as sad as it is. We don't have King nor Queen. Hmm..?"

The shadow walked around the Third and looked carefuly at her.

"I-is something wrong..?"

"No, no! Nothing is wrong, expecially not with you! I think you look perfect, you'd make even a fabulous Queen!"

"Really? Me? As a Queen? But how is that possible? I am not a noblewoman."

"You don't even need to be. I'd say the plan is quite simple. You go, and get some people around you, and I'll handle the rest. Do everything that you can, no mater what, and it should be alright."

So, Third ran to the town.

Getting pokemon to trust her was difficult, because pokemon didn't want to trust outsiders after first two Alices.

But she used indeed all kind's of ways, even sold herself, and finaly she became adored by lots of pokemon.

Then pokemon just came just to see her smile.

One day, in middle of that all crowd the Shadow filled it's promise. It spoke with different voices;

"She's so beautiful... Almost like a Princess."

"Princess? Queen she is!"

"Yes, she would make an excellent Queen!"

So pokemon started whispering about should she become a Queen for the empty castle.

So few days after that, pokemon came to ask her;

"Would you be our Queen?"

"Ah, I'd love to! I'm so honored!"

So, she became the Queen of Pokemon Wonderland.

When the crowning day came, she asked in gratitude for the shadow to crown her.

And so it did.

On that moment the crown was placed on her head, a mark was drawn on her paw. _Green clover of playing cards._

Soon after the crowning, she begun to think of dying when one of her servants came seriously ill, and died. She wanted to be the one living the longest on _her_ Pokemon Wonderland, so she punished all pokemon, who made even a smallest mistake, with death.

But still she was so afraid of dying, that it drove her mad.

One day, she sat behind her royal chair and repeated;

"Death won't catch me. No, no. I won't surrender to it. I don't want to die and I won't."

Shadow heard that, grinned, and came to her.

"Oh, my Queen. You don't need to be afraid. In this castle is a secret, that I can show to you. With it, you'll live forever."

"Show it to me! Now!" she shouted.

They walked deep inside the castle to a dark room with a mirror on end of it.

"Look in that mirror, my Queen." So Third walked in front of the miror and spinned around.

"Yes... I feel it..." She started laughing. "What was I even worried about? I'm at my best age! I won't die, at all! I'll rule forever!"

"I'll rule forever!" Laughed the mirror image with a twisted voice behind her and pulled her inside the mirror.

"Help me! Help me!"

"It's your own wish, "you'll" rule forever, isn't that wonderful, Milady?"

Her crown fell to ground and mirror image walked off the room.

Shadow laugh when Third disappeared to dephts of the mirror great despair showing in her face.

It took her crown, and said before leaving;

"Long live milady, the _Third Alice_."

So, the mirror image of Third rules forever in Wonderland as a puppet of the Shadow.

The Fourth Alice wasn't alone.

To be exact, they were a Sneasel and a Weavile who had fur of dark colors. (Sneasel: Dark Green & Dark Pink, Weavile: Dark Blue & Dark red) They were friends. Sneasel as the stubborn one and Weavile as the smart one, who got to the gate of Pokemon Wonderland.

They went through that gate of curiosity, and entered the Pokemon Wonderland, but the gate behind them closed down.

"How do we get back to home now..?" Weavile asked.

"Maybe we should look around this place and try to find an exit."

So, they started walking. First, they faced a red door, that lead them to a forest with red path. Thay followed that path, then a blue door lead them to a garden with sadly blue blooming roses, with one bush blooming with a gorgeus red color.

They desided to have some tea under that rose tree blooming red.

There was also a green door, that lead them again to somekind of a forest path.

There, they faced a shadow.

"I have a message for you. An invitation from the Queen." Shadow handled the letter, and the Sneasel took it, on that moment, a mark was drawn on her claw. Dark _heart of playing cards.(I know I know, it's originally yellow but...WHERE THE F*** DO U SEE YELLOW ON WEAVILE & SNEASEL?!)_

"Ace of hearts? Interesting invite... I think we should go!"

But Weavile resisted;

"But we should focus on getting out..! Our friends are surely worried by now!"

"Oh, come on. How many times you get an invite from a real Queen?"

Then the shadow spoke;

"If you go, be careful. Yesterday ten people got killed by her, five for knowing too much, five for knowing too little."

"What a maniac for a Queen! Sneasel, we shouldn't go! We get killed if we go!" Weavile shouted desparely. But Sneasel didn't listen, she grabbed his claw and started walking.

"Let's go! She won't kill us, I'm sure of it!"

Shadow giggled when those two walked off.

They walked until the road spled up to two.

"Sneasel.. Let's take a break..."

"Oh, fine. While you sit, I'll find out which path takes us to the Castle."

So Weavile sat down and sighed;

"I just want to get home..."

Then he heard a voice behind him.

"You want to get back to home? I'll tell you how, so come here."

Behind those trees was the cage of First Alice.

"Really? Please, tell me."

"In your friend's Sneasel's claw is a mark, correct? It's the key to get out. Path to the left takes you to the door. But if your friend resists, you must get the mark from her, by killing her. Make your desicion quickly, you don't have too much time before the effect of the mark wares off."

Weavile got scared of the First who started laughing, stepped away from her and ran to Sneasel.

"This place... It's full of mad people I say!"

"Sneasel"! Let's take the left path! It takes us home!"

"No way that I'm leaving now."

Weavile cried and shivered;

"You are coming home with me, like it or not... I won't stay here any longer!"

So, Weavile killed Sneasel with knife that was in his pocket, and dragged her body to the left path.

There was the door, but when he touched the door it didn't open.

"What is this?! Why the door won't move?! It's supposed to open! I have the mark of Heart!"

"If you hadn't killed your dear friend, you'd get home. Look closely at your hand." Shadow said.

In brother's hand was _half_ of the heart mark, but it was covered in blood. And Sneasel, half of the mark too, but it faded away soon by her death.

Weavile started screaming in terror and shadow laugh.

It took the invite that had fell from the Sneasel's hands, Ace of Hearts, and disappered to woods saying;

"Good bye, _Fourth Alices_."

Even today, unlucky Weavile drags his friend's dead body and tries to find an exit.

And the shadow?

It lives still.

And asks you;

_"Who will be the Fifth Alice?"_

_~End!~_

_Spoiler: The shadow is pretty much Darkrai. I gave hints so if you didn't know then... yeh...AND WEAVILE KILLING SNEASEL DOES NOT AFFECT THEIR WEIRD FRIENDSHIP IN TEH OTHER FANFIC! Yup. ._._


End file.
